


Love Life 5-0 Style

by Staal_22 (stahl_021801)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/Staal_22
Summary: Short chapter but more to come





	1. Danny and Kono.

Kono looked over her shoulder and noticed that her lover was walking up behind her. "Detective, what can I do for......?" as Kono starts to talk to Danny Williams. He grabs her shoulders and pushes her to the wall as he is kissing her neck. "Hey surfer girl," says Danny as he lifts up Kono's shirt to expose her bra. "Hey there Lover. Take me.....NOW!!" says Kono. Danny did as his lover commanded. His hands slip down the front of Kono's shorts. One goes into her underwear and starts to play with her as the other hand finishes taking off her shorts. "How's that feeling hunny?" asked Danny. Kono just moans for her answer. "Good. I will take you in a minute. Will you help me get out of these pants," says Danny. "I thought you would never ask," says Kono as she drops to her knees and opens up Danny's fly. She pulls out the rock hard cock and starts to suck it and rub his balls. She takes his entire cock in one swallow. "OH MY GOD, KOOOOONNNNOOO!!!!" yells Danny. She lifts up smiling at him as they are kissing so Danny could taste himself. "Let me fuck you in the shower. Then you can have me in the bedroom," says Danny. "Hurry up then," says Kono as she takes Danny by the balls. They both started to walk faster. Kono turns on the water as Danny took the rest of his clothing off to join his wife. Kono finishes taking off her bra and grabs a washcloth from the closet. "Ready?" asked Kono. "I was born ready baby," says Danny.

"Baby, are you okay? You seem a little tense tonight?' asked Danny. "I am a little bit. I went to the Doctor yesterday and got some news," says Kono. "What did they say?" asked Danny as he pushes her up to the shower wall to fuck his wife. Danny slides in very slowly as she stands there with her legs spread all the way open. "I am entering now sweetie," says Danny. "The doctor told me that I am 3 months pregnant with triplets," says Kono. Danny pulls out and turns Kono around to face him and then reenters his wife. "triplets? My god, Kono. I am so happy. How are you feeling?" asked Danny. "Tired, but happy as hell. I have always wanted to be a mom, but thought it would never happen for me. I am really excited to tell the rest of the team," says Kono. "Do you know what they are yet?' asked Danny. "Not until next month, but I am nervous," says Kono. "Sweetie, you are going to be a great mom," says Danny. "You know how to make me feel better," says Kono. They towel off and head back to the bedroom to get some more sex in and sleep.

Kono slept in as she noticed what time it was. Danny was already downstairs making breakfast. Kono gets up and starts to walk over to the closet when she felt the baby kick. "Easy there little one. You are in good hands with me and Danny. We love the three of you so much," says Kono as the baby started to settle down. Danny was enjoying a cup of coffee when he sees his wife walk down the steps of there 4 bedroom house. "You are looking really good today sweetheart," says Danny. "Thanks. I need to go shopping again, nothing is fitting any more," says Kono. "I know that this is hard on you sweetheart, but it will be okay. I love you for you and not your body," says Danny. "You know how to make me feel better, Danno," says Kono as she leans in for a kiss. "AH!!" yells Kono. "Are you okay, Kono?" asked Danny as he kneels down by his wife. He lays her flat on her back and notices that there was blood coming from her birth canal. "Kono?" asked Danny. "I am sorry," says Kono. "911, please state the nature of your emergency," says the dispatch operator. "My name is Detective Danny Williams. I am a member of 5-0. I am currently at my personal residence. My wife is also a member of 5-0 and is currently pregnant. She is bleeding from the birth canal. I am requesting an ambulance at this time," says Danny. "Understood Detective. Eta 10 minutes for EMS. Commander McGarrett are you on?" asked Dispatch. "I am. Danny, what's going on with Kono?" asked Steve. "She's bleeding out, Steve," says Danny. "Eta 5 minutes, Danny. Keep our girl safe," says Steve. "Danny?" asked Chin. "She's in trouble, Chin. I will explain when you guys get here," says Danny.

Steve and Chin showed up to Danny and Kono's house. Danny had unlocked the doors for the EMS team. The other 2 members of 5-0 coming running into the house to see Kono just writhing in pain and covered in blood. "Kono?' asked Chin. "Hey....cuz," says Kono as she took Chin's hand. "Thanks for coming you guys," says Danny. "They're here!!" yells Steve as he opens the door for the medics. "What do you have?" asked the first medic. "My wife just found out that she is three months pregnant. She had a sharp pain and dropped to the ground. That is about the time when the blood started to come out. She's carrying triplets," says Danny. Chin looked at Kono and just smiled. "When did you find out?" asked Chin. "Yesterday. I wanted to find out what was wrong with me and they surprised me with this news," says Kono. "Let's get her loaded up," says the second medic. "Kono, it will be okay," says Chin and Steve as the medic loads her up into the ambulance. "Will meet you at the hospital," says Danny.

"Hey babies, you better be nice to your mother. We love you both so very much. Now play nice with your mother's insides," says Danny. Kono just smiled as she held onto Danny's hand. "I love, baby," says Danny. "I love....ah!!" yells Kono. The medic gets up to check her stomach. "Kono, tell me where it hurts when I hit the most painful spot," says the medic as Kono just nods her head. "Right there," says Kono. "That is going to be a problem Kono. It's going to be up to the doctor on what happens with this," says the medic. "what do you mean?" asked Kono. "I mean if it is what I think it is, there might be a chance that you could possibly loose the triplets," says the medic. "We're here," yells the first medic. the doctor and a team of nurses run out to see what the medics had brought them. "43 year old female. Severe abdominal cramping. She's 3 months pregnant with triplets," says The medic. "We got her from here," says the Doctor. The nurses and the doctor take her into a trauma room. "Miss, I have to do the same test on you as well. I am sorry if this causes you any discomfort. Let me know when I have found that area again," says the doctor. "Right there," says Kono. "Get me the ultrasound machine and let's start her on some oxygen. Run a chem 7, cbc, plus blood work for the lab and a pulse oxs," says the doctor. "Right away doctor," says the nurse. The doctor called up to the or to have a room ready for Kono in case she needs emergency surgery.


	2. Trouble with Steve, Danny, and Kono.

Danny was waiting with his boss and wife's cousin in the waiting room. "Danny, she'll be okay. She's a fighter. They will all pull through," says Steve. "Brah, she will be here for a very long time for you and those triplets that she is carrying. She was stubborn when she was born. My cousin was so happy when the two of you met. Just remember that Danny," says Chin as he gives his cousin-in-law a hug. Danny starts to weep in Chin's shoulder. "It will be okay," says Chin. "Thanks guys for being here," says Danny.

The doctor was finishing up with Kono, when she noticed a drop in blood pressure. "Nurse!!" yells the doctor. "Yes Doctor?" asked the Nurse. "Grab the crash cart and find me the ultrasound machine!" says the Doctor. The nurse runs out of the room and finds another nurse as they grabbed both items that the Doctor had requested. "Here you go doctor," says the nurses. "Thanks," says the doctor. "Let's get that ultrasound machine up and running to see if the babies are in jeopardy of loosing their lives," says the doctor. "Here you go doctor," says the nurse. "The two girls and a boy look healthy. Let's figure out if the mother is going to be alright," says the Doctor. "Her panels came back. She's anemic and her oxygen level is low. Lets get her on a mask," says the doctor. The nurse walks back into the room with the oxygen mask. "Here you go doctor," says the nurse as she hands the mask to the doctor. "Officer Kalakaua, can you hear me?" asked the Doctor. Kono gives her a squeeze of her hand. "I am placing an oxygen mask on to help raise up your pulse oxs. It is very low. I discovered that you are also anemic," says the Doctor. "Okay," says a weak Kono. "I am about to go and give your husband an update on your condition," says the doctor. "Thankkkk....you," says Kono.

Danny was pacing the floor as Steve and Chin tried to get him to sit down and relax. "I CAN'T RELAX. I haven't found out anything on Kono or the babies," says Danny as he pushes Steve back from trying to take his hand. "Danny, take a sip of this tea. It will help. Trust me, please. I don't want to have to have you in the hospital bed next to your wife because you got over stressed," says Chin as he hand Danny the tea. "Thanks. I am sorry for this you guys. I have been this on edge since the towers went down," says Danny. "Danny, sit down and drink this tea, please," says Steve. "Okay," says Danny as he grabs the tea from Steve and takes a seat. "They will be okay Danny. I have faith in this," says Chin. "I wonder what is taking so long on getting an update on my wife and children. I hate the waiting game," says Danny.

"We all do Brah. When they have a chance the doctor that is handling Kono's case will find us," says Chin. Steve gets up and walks over to Danny and sits in front of him with his hands on his knees to try to get him to relax. "Stop Steve," says Danny. "No. We care about and Kono. If you ware yourself out you won't be able to help her when she gets home. She doesn't need you sharing a room with her in the hospital," says Steve. "I know that you guys love of like family and in Chin's case actual family, but I need time to myself," says Danny. "Not until the Doctor comes to see you," says Chin. "Fair enough," says Danny.

"Danny Williams?" asked the doctor. "Yes Doctor. How is my wife Officer Kalakaua?" asked Danny. "Kono has been stabilized. We had to a minor emergency surgery on your wife. There was a tare in her uterine lining. I was able to repair it. She will have to stay 2 nights. I want to make sure that she has no issues. The baby are going to be okay. They are healthy and at the right stage of development for triplets," says the Doctor. "Thank you doctor. When can we go see her?" asked Danny. "I an hour. She was just taken to recovery. I just need her to stabilize a little more," says the Doctor. "Thank you Doctor. I appreciate the update," says Danny. "I will find you in an hour to see Kono," says T=the Doctor. "Thanks Doc," says Steve. "Thank you for taking care of my cousin," says Chin.

"Have you eaten anything lately Danny?" asked Chin. "No. I am not really hungry. I will find something later," says Danny. "When you are, let us know. I know that Kamekona would make a run for us, plus he wants to see how you are doing," says Steve. "Thanks guys," says Danny. Chin takes a seat and starts to talk about Kono the surfer girl. "I remember the day that Sean Monroe called me and told me about Kono's blown ACL. I was worried about her. She was stubborn and showed the Doctors that she belonged on the board. Shes a fighter Danny," says Chin. "Your right about that Chin. Look at her first undercover op. Not even out of the Academy when see went in. A bad cop was the one to rat her out, otherwise she would have had a chance to get those guys over the long run," says Steve. "Guys,I will be right back. I need to use the head," says Danny. "Okay," says Chin and Steve. "You are rubbing off on him Steve," says Chin. "I have that affect," says Steve with a sheepish grin.

"He's been gone for 20 minutes man," says Chin. "I will go in and check in on him. I will call if I need you Chin," says Steve. "Be careful," says Chin. "You know it," says Steve. Steve makes his way over to the men's room on the floor that they where on. He went in with his weapon drawn. He checks every single area in the men's room except for the last handicap stall. Steve looked down and noticed that there was 2 sets of shoes in there. "5-0! Come out with your hands up!" yells Steve. The stall opens to see a man holding a gun to Danny. 'Don't let me loose him,' thinks Steve. Steve noticed that the man had tore his clothing and his pants to have his way with Danny Williams. Danny was crying softly as Steve realized what had happened to his partner. "Danny?" asked Steve. "If you have it take it," says Danny as he sniffles. Danny was still trying to get away from the man when Steve had his opening and took it. Chin hears the shot and comes running. "Steve! DANNY!" yells Chin. "Grover are you on the line?" asked Chin. "I am here Lt Kelly. What can I do for you?" asked Grover. "Shooting at the hospital. I haven't seen Danny or Steve in a while. Need back up," says Chin. "10-4. Eta 15 with HPD backup," says Grover. "Call when you arrive," says Chin. "I will," says Grover.

Steve crawls over to Danny to check on him. "Hey partner. Danny?" asked Steve. "Help me," says Danny. "I will partner. Let me call Chin and have him grab a doctor for you," says Steve. "Thanks partner," says Danny. "Chin," says Steve. "I heard shots. What happened?" asked Chin. "Danny was assaulted and I took down the prep," says Steve. "Let me get a doctor for Danny," says Chin as he runs to the nurses station. "I need a doctor!" says Chin. Kono's doctor heard Chin yelling and comes around the corner to see the Lt with panic in his eyes. "Chin, what happened?" asked the Doctor. "Danny was assaulted in the men's room. Need medical with me now," says Chin. Then Doctor and two nurses grab a hospital bed from an empty room and followed Chin tot he men's room. "Danny?" asked the Doctor. "I'm okay," says Danny as he tries to stand up and then collapses into Steve's arms. "Let's get him out of here and down to the ER," says the Doctor. Chin notices Danny's injuries and starts to cry. "Steve?" asked Chin. "I will talk with you later on Danny with an update," says Chin. Grover called Chin to find out what floor he was on and made his way up to the crime scene. "How are you holding up Chin?' asked Lou. "Not good. He was sexually assaulted Lou," says Chin. 'Okay. We can handle it for you guys. I will have my best people working on it. I will keep you and Steve up to date throughout the coarse of the investigation," says Lou. "Thanks Lou," says Chin. "How's Kono?" asked Lou. "She's stable, but had to have minor emergency surgery to help prevent her from loosing the triplets," says Chin. "Triplets? Way to go Danny," says Lou. "Let's focus on Danny's assault case," says Chin. "Okay. Can you show me where it took place?" asked Lou. "In the last handicap stall. Steve shot the guy here," says Chin as he points to the body. The two friends walk over to the last stall and sees that there is blood. "That is more than likely be Danny's," says Chin with depression on his face. 'Why would someone do this to Danny?' thinks Lou. "I will have the tech start working in here and go from there," says Lou. "Thanks Grover," says Chin.


	3. And "Shin" is born.

Chin looked at his friend and noticed the turmoil running through Steve's eyes. Chin places his hand on Steve's shoulder to try to calm him down. It startles Steve and try's to take a swing at the person. "Easy Steve," says Chin. "Sorry man," says Steve. "Let's get out of here for a while. You need to eat something and I know the place," says Chin. "Okay," says Steve. "I will let Grover know that we are leaving for a little while," says Chin. "Thanks Chin for everything," says Steve. "Grover?" asked Chin. "What can I do for you, Chin?" asked Grover. "Keep me updated on the case and if Kono's doctor looks for me or Steve, have her give me a call," says Chin. "Sure thing Chin. Go take care of that boy," says Grover. "See you later," says Chin as he walks back over where Steve was sitting. They start heading towards elevator. "Let's go babe," says Chin. "Huh?" asked Steve. "Babe," says Chin with a grin on his face.

"How long have you been wanting to say that to me, Chin?" asked Steve. "Since I worked with you dad," says Chin with a smile on his face. "Let's head to my place," says Steve. "Okay," says Chin as they walked into the parking ramp. "Let me drive," says Chin. " Thanks Chin for everything today," says Steve as he leans in for a kiss with Chin. Chin leaned in to meet Steve half way with the kiss. 'WOW!' thinks Chin. 'I have been wanting to do that for a very long time,' thinks Steve. "Yeah let's head to your place since it is closer to the hospital," says Chin. Steve moves his left hand towards Chin's leg where his hand was resting. Steve took it and just held it. Chin looks into the deep blue eyes of his boss, friend, and now LOVER.

It took Chin and Steve 20 minutes to get back to the McGarrett house. As Chin parked the truck, Steve's hand went from Chin's hand to his cock. Chin was startled at first but went with the moment that Steve was feeling. "At least let's get inside the house and do that," says Chin with the biggest grin on his face. Steve opens the door and walks into the living room. Chin closes and locks the door. Steve closes the drapes out to the lanai and in the main living room area. "Come here sex beast," says Chin. Steve starts to strip for Chin as he moved forward. "Go right a head and open up your gift," says Steve. Chin walks over to Steve and drops to his knees. Chin opens up the fly on Steve's cargo pants. Chin moves his hand into the boxers that Steve was wearing at the moment and starts to rub on Steve's balls. Chin pulls out Steve's cock and starts to take the head of his cock in his hand and into his mouth. Steve just groaned as Chin started to work his magic on his hard cock. "Thanks....CHIN!!" yells Steve as Chin took Steve's whole cock into his mouth with the balls. Chin looked up and realized that he had done his job to get Steve to relax and get his mind off of Kono and Danny. "Chin, can you do more to me than just?" asked Steve. Chin looked up into the eyes of his new found lover and followed his command. "There are so many things that I want to do to Steve, it's not even funny. Let me get you into the bedroom and show you," says Chin as he and Steve made their way up to Steve's bedroom. Steve starts to take off Chin's clothing and threw them into the corner of the room.

Chin pulled off Steve's belt on his cargo pants and then took the cargo pants off of Steve. Chin yanked on the boxers and left them around Steve's ankles. Chin pushes Steve on to his own bed and flips him onto his stomach. "Got any lube?" asked Chin. "Yes," says Steve as Chin starts to lick and finger Steve's hole. "Here Chin. Don't stop. It feels really good," says Steve as he groans the moment that Chin full inserts his now enlarged cock into Steve's ass. Chin starts off slow to let Steve get use to the feeling of having a guy in his ass. "Feeling okay, Steve?" asked Chin. "You can move any way you like it, Chin. Play hard with me," says Steve. "Yes boss," says Chin with a sheepish grin. Chin started off slow with fucking Steve. Chin started to move towards Steve's liking. "OH GOD CHIN!!!" yells Steve. 'I nailed it. Broke his cherry for his first guy on guy,' thinks Chin. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" asked Chin. "Relaxed. Thank you for this baby," says Steve. "Flip over. I'm not done yet, Steve," says Chin. Steve did as the older Hawaiian said to do. Chin noticed something about Steve that was not normal, a second hole. "Steve, before I start again. I need for you to answer a question for me," says Chin. "What's the question Chin?" asked Steve. "Are you able to become pregnant?" asked Chin. "Yes and I would love to be the carrier of this child that we create, Chin" says Steve. "I want to know for sure before I started in that hole. I am glad that you are able to carry as well Steve," says Chin. Steve just smiles at his lover as he makes his way to the new hole. "Have at Chin," says Steve. "You asked for it then," says Chin. Chin grabs Steve's boxers that where still around his ankles and pulls them up over his head. Steve rests his legs on top of Chin's shoulders as Chin moves his cock back into his lover's hole. Steve moaned deeply as Chin entered into him for the first time. That is when Chin started to ramp up his intensity of his thrusts in to his lover. "Harder!!! Chin, Harder!!!!" yells Steve. Chin complied with the order of his boss. "How are you feeling Steve?" asked Chin. "Good. I want more," says Steve. "I am about to cum Steve," says Chin. "Let me have it, Chin," says Steve. Chin cummed inside of Steve and then pulled out to go in to Steve's mouth with his cock.

"Thank you Chin," says Steve. "I am happy that you liked it. My turn," says Chin with a wild grin on his face. "Steve have your way with me," says Chin. "Thank you Chin," says Steve. Steve got up and dropped down to his knees. Chin spread his legs wider for Steve to take his cock into his mouth again. Chin started to moan during Steve's blow job. "Take me know Steve," says Chin. Steve gets up and kisses Chin. The two men walk back over towards the bed again. Steve lifts up Chin and throws him onto the bed. Steve turns Chin on to his stomach and starts to work on Chin's ass hole. Chin groans as Steve fingers his hole and licks his hole. "Hurry up Steve," says Chin. "Okay," says Steve. Steve picks up Chin's hips and starts to pound his cock into the ass of Chin. "OH GOD!!!! Hurry Steve!!!!" yells Chin. Steve pulls out and lets Chin to take his full load into his mouth. "Steve, thank you," says Chin as the two men collapse into the bed. Neither men had seen that Grover and Duke had called to give them both updates on Danny and Kono.


	4. Shin part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but more to come

"Steve, it's Grover. I just wanted to let you know that we have a lead in the case. Give me a call back when your free," says Grover. "Commander McGarrett, this is your partner's Doctor. I just wanted to give you an update on his condition. Give me a call back at the hospital. It's an emergency," says the doctor. "Steve, it's Duke. I have another lead to follow up with you on. I know Grover has called you but there was something else that his team didn't find, but I did. Call me back right away," says Sgt. Lukeala.

Steve looked at his phone and noticed the voice mails that where left for him. The one that shook him to the core was the one from the hospital. "Chin, we need to get back to the hospital. Danny took a turn for the worse. We have to cut this short," says Steve. Chin comes back out of the bathroom when Steve said 'a turn for the worse.' "Let's go then Steve," says Chin. "Thanks Chin," says Steve as they clean up and zip up. Chin and Steve get into the mustang and drive off. Chin grabs Steve's hand and kisses it. "They'll be fine Steve," says Chin. "How can you be so sure? My faith is wavering right now Chin. We need them to be fine and good," says Steve.

"I know babe. Let's get back and check in with them. I want them to be fine too," says Chin as he kisses Steve. "Thanks. I love....you, Chin," says Steve as they climb back into Chin's car. "We need to get going," says Chin as Steve shuts his door. The two men drove back to the hospital to check in with the Doctor, Duke, and Grover. Chin pulls into the lot and parks his car. They get out and for the floor that Danny and Kono are on. "I am scared," says Steve. "News flash, SUPER SEAL is scared...(he smirks)..I know that this isn't the best time to laugh but you needed it. I am too. I don't know what is happening to Danny," says Chin. Steve stops for a minute and grabs Chin's upper right arm and pulls him for a kiss. "I love you, Chin," says Steve as he releases from a firm but tender kiss. "II love you too, Steve. Let's find the rest of the family," says Chin.

Steve and Chin where walking around the corner to see the Doctor coming out what would be Kono's room. "Chin, Steve. Thank you for coming back to the hospital. I just wanted to give you an update on both Kono and Danny. Like I had said earlier about Kono, is that she has stabilized and the triplets are going to be okay. She will be in for tests about 3 times in the next couple of weeks to make sure that everything has held for the fix. Danny has taken a bad turn. He has developed a severe infection. We have him on a strong antibiotic that will make him sick at first but will eventually go away if he responds to the meds," says the Doctor. "Thank you doctor. Just keep us up to date on their conditions," says Steve.

Chin walked away and headed towards the cafe that was on site. "What can I get for you today?" asked the clerk. "Two Coffees: one with no cream or sugar and two shots of espresso for the first one. The second one will have vanilla and some cream in it. Can I also get two turkey clubs with no mayo," says Chin. "Sure thing sir. I will have it up in a few minutes at the end over here. Can I get a name on in it?" asked the clerk. "Kelley. What do I owe you?" asked Chin. "On the house," says the clerk as she slides him a note. 'Robbery in progress. Be advised, in the back room, with the manager. 2 people and armed. HELP!' "Thanks tell the person that bought this then next time they are in that this just made mine and my partner's day. Really a rough one," says Chin. "I will. It will be ready in a few more minutes," says the clerk.

 

Chin texts Steve:

 

_**Steve-robbery in progress at the hospital cafe. On site now. Clerk showed me this note. Armed suspects with the manager right now. How to proceed?** _

 

_**Get people out if you can. Try to stay out of site until backup arrives. I will be there soon. I will call Grover on the way down.** _

 

_**Copy that boss. See you soon.** _

 

_**See you in less than 10.** _

"Grover?" asked Steve. "Yeah Steve, what can I do for you?" asked Grover. "Robbery in progress. Location is the hospital cafe. Chin is on site already. 2 armed suspects in with the manager. The front service clerk gave Chin the note with the information on it," says Steve. "My team is still here at the hospital. We will be down in less than five minutes. See you on site, Steve" says Grover. "10-4, Grover. see you in 5, on my six," says Steve.

Grover and his team showed up in under 5 minutes to back Steve up. "On 3. 1....2....3," says Steve. Grover and his team breached the door and found the suspects in the back area of the office and took down the suspects. The manager was escorted out of the office for the Swat medic to treat him. Steve found Chin with a nice cut on the right side of his face. "I take it they saw the gun," says Steve. "Yeah they did and was made at the clerk for not looking the doors," says Chin as he stands up and out to the ER for 3 stitches. "Come here," says Steve as he pulls Chin in for a kiss. " We'll finish this at home you tease," says Chin as he grabs Steve's balls and squeezes them slightly. "Who's teasing who? asked Steve as his face went red. "Okay. I 'm going," says Chin with the napkin on his wound. "Doctor?" asked Chin. "What happened?" asked the doctor. "I got hit in the head with a gun butt of a 9mm Smith and Wesson. I am a member of the 5-0 taskforce," says Chin. "Let's take a look at that," says the doctor. "Thanks," says Chin. He sees Steve with the food and the coffee. "It looks like 3-4 stitches and you will be good Mr. Kelley," says the Doctor. "Thanks again for everything today," says Chin. The doctor brings in the discharge paperwork for Chin to sign. "All done doc," says Chin. "Be back in a week and those will come out then," says the Doctor.


	5. Shin part 3

Chin was still worried about Steve and how he was going to handle the possible pregnancy. "Chin?" asked Steve. "Yes baby. What's wrong?" asked Chin. "I think it is nothing but I haven't been feeling all that hot since yesterday. I know it would way too early for me to be pregnant, but I think there might be a chance," says Steve. "Wow, Steve. I take it your body reacts to the smallest change when it comes to that," says Chin. "We will find out soon," says Steve. The doctor walks back put to the waiting room. "Steve? Chin?" asked the Doctor. "Yes doc. What can we do for you?" asked Chin. "Danny would like to see the two of you," says the Doctor. "Thank you Doctor," says Steve as they follow him to Danny's room. "Hey partner," says Steve. "Hey guys," says a really raspy Danny. "Hey Danny. How are you feeling?" asked Chin. "So sore and very tired. Anything new on Kono?" asked Danny. "She's resting right now. There was a small tare that they fixed. She'll be okay, Danny," says Steve. "Thank you guys for everything that you have done for us," says Danny. "Ohana, brah," says Steve and Chin.

"Take a seat Steve. You look like shit," says Chin. "Thanks love. You know how to make me feel better," says Steve as he sits next to Chin. "Just rest my love," says Chin as he kisses Steve. Steve leans back and places his head on Chin's shoulder, then falls asleep. Chin and Steve stayed on the waiting room couch for three hours. Steve started to stir. Chin woke up and notices Steve heading towards the bathroom at a fast pace. Chin gets up and follows his boyfriend into the bathroom. "Steve?" asked Chin as he hears Steve retching in the very last stall. "Steve?" asked Chin as he walks forward. "Chin, get the...." says Steve as he continues to retch up anything in his stomach. "I will get the doctor," says Chin. "Doctor?" says Chin. "What can I do for you Chin?" asked the Doctor. "My partner is not feeling well. He's in the men's room throwing up. He asked me to get you," says Chin. "show me," says the Doctor. Chin and the Doctor walk into the men's room and sees Steve throwing up again. "Steve?" asked Chin. Steve turns to see the doctor in time for Chin to catch him. "Steve?!" yells Chin. "There's blood Chin. Let's get him looked at," says the doctor. "I'll carry him out to the ER," says Chin. "No. I need to do an ultrasound on him to find out what is going on with him and why the blood all of a sudden," says the Doctor. Chin lifts up Steve and follows the doctor to an open room and lays him on the empty bed. "Thanks," says the Doctor. The doctor walks out and grabs the ultrasound machine. He walks back into the room to see Steve coming too. "Commander?" asked the Doctor. "Thanks," says Steve. "I am going to do an ultrasound Steve. So the gel is going to be very cool to the touch," says the Doctor. "Steve?" asked Chin. "I am so sorry Chin. I....can't....it hurts!!!" yells Steve. The doctor notices the tare in the lining of the uterine wall in three different spots. "He has to have surgery to get the bleeding under control," says the doctor.

Chin heads out to the waiting room when he saw Duke and Grover walking towards him. "Hey Chin. Where's Steve?" asked Duke and Grover. "He's up in the OR right now. He collapsed and started bleeding," says Chin. Grover walks over and gives him a hug. "Go home and get some sleep Chin. You look worse than Danny," says Grover. "I can't Grover. My entire team and ohana is in the hospital. I need to stick around here if anything were to happen to any of them. I will go home when they all can go home," says Chin. “I thought you were going to say something like that Chin. Here are a few things that we picked up for you," says Duke as he hands him the duffel bag. "Thanks guys. I am glad that you have our 6. It means a lot," says Chin. "We will have your back all the time. I am happy that you have found someone," says Grover. "I can't wait to get them ohana out of here," says Chin.

The doctor walks back down to the waiting room from the OR that Steve was taken too. "Chin?" asked the Doctor. "How is he doing Doctor?' asked Chin. "Steve will make a full recovery with the tares that we found in him. Steve is indeed pregnant. He will be able to carry the twins that he's pregnant with to almost full term, as long as there's no added stress. He will be on bed rest for a week when he gets home. Before he heads back to work, I want to check him to make sure he’s going to be fine for work. So no more field work for him,” says the doctor.


	6. Release date

It was over a week with three of the four members of 5-0 in the hospital, the release date was coming down the pike for Kono, Danny and Steve. Chin was coordinating with Jerry, Duke, and Grover to get the three team members back to their houses while he was getting done with a case. "Chin?" asked Steve. "Yes baby. What can I do for you?" asked Chin. "Get me the hell out of here. I am going stir crazy," says Steve. "I know, Steve. One more day. The doctor needs give the okay on you leaving. He said bed rest for a week while you're at home," says Chin. "Really? Shit. Tell me your going to be home for that week when I'm home," says Steve. "I will be for the first three days," says Chin.

"It's better than nothing," says Steve as he pulls Chin for a kiss. "Hey Danny. Kono. How is the mom to be doing?" asked Steve. "Doing better and better each day," says Kono. "Steve. Chin. There is a question that WE would like to ask you," says Danny. "Go ahead, Danny," says Chin. "Would you be the triplets godparents?" asked Kono. Steve and Chin took a quick look at each other and turned back to Danny and Kono with a cheeky smile. "We would be honored," says Chin and Steve.

"Let's get out of here," says Danny and Kono. "We'll see you guys in a week," says Steve. "I'll be giving you guys a ride home," says Duke. "Thanks Duke," says Danny. "No problem," says Duke as they walk towards his car. "Steve?" asked the doctor. "Hey Doc. When am I gonna get out of here?" asked Steve. "Right now," says the doctor. "When can I go back to work?" asked Steve. "Not for a week and then no field work until after the babies," says the doctor. "Thanks Doctor," says Chin. "Steve, be careful. I don't want to see you back here until the babies are due," says the doctor. "Okay doctor," says Steve.

"I can't wait to get home Chin," says Steve. "Me too Steve. My place or your's?" asked Chin. "Mine, please," says Steve. "I will move my stuff to your place this week. I love you, Steve," says Chin. "I can't wait for that Chin. I have a question for you, though," says Steve. "What's on your mind?" asked Chin. "Marry me, Chin Ho Kelley? Grab my cargos from the closet," asked Steve. "Okay," says Chin with a blank look on his face. It takes Steve a minute to find the box. "You didn't answer my question, Chin. I will ask it again. Will you be my husband?" asked Steve. "Yes....my god...Steve. It's beautiful," says Chin as he gets done kissing Steve and then opens the ring box. "Thank you Chin for making my day. It has been a hell of a month for the 5-0 team. Thank you for picking up the slack while we were all out of commission. I will make it to soon," says Steve. "I will hold you to it, Steve," says Chin as he kisses Steve again.

"Duke?" asked Danny. "Yeah Danny. What's on your mind?" asked Duke. "What's going on with Steve and Chin?" asked Danny. "They are an item. I had talked to Steve before they discharged you guys when Chin was in with you, about him asking Chin a very important and life changing question for the both of them. Then he showed me the ring," says Duke. "WAIT!! What?!?! Chin and Steve?" asked Danny. "It doesn't surprise me at all Danny. They have been kinda an item since John and Chin worked together," says Kono. "You knew this entire time Kono that they had a thing for each other but never made it known to your husband," says Danny. "I'm sorry, Danny but that is what they wanted. They didn't know how you where going to react to this and wanted to come out to you in their own way. So when they do approach you on this; you better act like you had no idea about it," says Kono. "Alright Kono," saya Danny.

"Chin, we need to tell Danny about us very soon," says Steve as he places a protective hand over his belly. "I know we need to Steve. I got an Idea about that. How about having the entire time over for dinner and we tell them everything," says Chin. "Sounds like a plan, baby," says Steve as Chin grabs his hand and kisses the top of it. "Thanks Chin. How about this weekend? I know it will be nice to hang out with everyone with this week being the week of bed rest," says Steve. "Sounds like a plan Steve. I will talk with the team when I get back to work in 3 days. Try and not to do anything stupid while I am gone at work," says Chin. 


End file.
